The present invention relates generally to a crib, and more particularly to a slidable crib rail.
In general, a conventional crib has a crib frame which comprises four high sides and a bottom board. In order to safeguard the baby in the crib, while allowing easy removal of the baby, one of the four high sides of the crib can slide upwards or downwards. Typically, the slidable side of the crib is provided respectively at both ends thereof with a snap-type retaining block having a slanted surface capable of being retained by the notches of two guide rods located at both ends of the slidable side of the crib. The retaining block can be pressed in order to disengage the slanted surface thereof from the notches of the guide rod, thereby enabling the slidable side of the crib to be moved upwards or downwards. The process of sliding the slidable side of the conventional crib into position as described above must be carried out with both hands, which can result in injuries and is inconvenient.